


Someone To Sit With

by cuphugaddict



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Murder, slight fluff - the wallander way (:, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuphugaddict/pseuds/cuphugaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just along with Magnus' return, a homophobic serial killer appears in Ystad.</p><p>Sorry, I suck at summaries ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Sit With

Kurt looked paralyzed through the glass door, his gaze fixed on the figure in the hospital bed. The perfectly white skin looked even paler than usual, the unconventional beauty more fragile than ever. He should have known it. He had felt it deep down that this whole thing would end this way. Why had he even agreed to it?

 

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

Like he could keep the lungs of his colleague moving by his own gaze, Kurt stared at the torso hidden behind the blanket. ‘ _For God’s sake, please keep breathing.’_

He was no fool –he knew of course that the machines made sure of keeping the body function intact. Even kids knew that. But this couldn’t last forever. And what then? What if somebody just pulled out the plug or if there was a power cut or if he just wasn’t able to breathe on his own?

 

At least they had the killer. It was what had been most important to Magnus from the first place. But was it worth all that trouble? Certainly not.

 

“I’m sorry ...” Kurt whispered against the door and watched as his breath fogged up the glass.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

It had been three weeks ago and just in time with Magnus’ return from the exchange program that they had found the first body. Male, white, 41 years, killed in a shitty hotel room, belly cut open, genitals halfway missing – as strange as that sounded. Magnus had said right from the beginning that he knew that man but he couldn’t exactly place where from. Kurt, as usual, had freaked out. He had accused him of being an incapable policeman, that he better should speed up his thoughts about where he had already seen that man. The young detective had only rolled his eyes and presented Kurt with his file which didn’t allow any conclusions why something terrible like that had happened to him and neither gave Magnus any clue where he could place that guy.

 

Four days later another body was found. The second Magnus laid eyes in him he presented Kurt with a name: Lucas Persson. Magnus knew him from a bar he used to frequent and was certain, that it was that exact place where he had seen the other man as well. In the car, Magnus came out to Kurt – and back in the office to the whole team. He had said that it was his intention to let them know earlier but then ‘the whole Svedberg-thing’, as Magnus had called it, happened and he had felt weird about it. Also, he hadn’t thought it was relevant.

 

But now it was, thanks to a crazy murderer who obviously killed gay men and removed their genitals. With the second body, the killer had been far more precise; maybe the first time, he had been nervous or in a hurry. Now he was getting dangerously confident.

That evening, Magnus and Kurt visited the gay bar Magnus had talked about – an hour before it opened. Kurt had been surprised as Magnus pulled out his mobile phone, dialled a number, asked if they could come in for a moment and a few moments later a tall, handsome blonde opened the door with a wide smile. As soon as the guy laid eyes on Kurt, the smile faltered just slightly. Magnus took the lead and pushed past the man, who introduced himself as Chris, and sat down at the bar. In there, Kurt’s colleague had taken over the situation and explained the details to the owner of the bar, Chris. These details were that some killer talked guys up in his bar – the only gay bar of the area – and took them somewhere (a hotel and an alley so far) to kill them. Naturally, Chris hadn’t spotted somebody unusual in the bar. It would have been far too easy otherwise, wouldn’t it? And so they had been off to the office again – not before Magnus told Chris to be careful himself.

 

As the third body was found in another hotel room with the same disfigurements and all investigations had lead to nothing – except that Chris was sure that he had seen the man in his bar the night before the murder, Magnus said, it was time to act. He himself would go to the bar and try to spot something unusual. At first, everybody had disagreed – much too dangerous. But then there had been a forth body and Magnus had simply said, “Fuck it, I’m going.” And that had been it. Kurt had still had his doubts about it all as they had nothing about the killer, not even the slightest hint.

 

Three nights in a row, nothing had happened. Magnus had spent the night in the bar but had made no useful observations. Neither did the surveillance team, consisting either of Kurt and Anne-Britt or Lisa and some officer Kurt’s name could never remember.

 

On the fourth night Magnus had left the bar with some guy; he had texted Kurt before that he had already spotted him every night in the bar. Kurt and Anne-Britt had followed them – or the detector in Magnus’ jeans pocket – in a secure distance. Too much, as Kurt had known as soon as they had heard shots ringing in the air. Anne-Britt had immediately called an ambulance as Kurt had followed the signal of the tracker. As he had come running around a dark corner, Kurt saw two bodies lying on the ground: One of them Magnus, who was pressing his hands to his stomach; the other one the guy who had obviously chatted him up. Magnus had even had the dignity of only shooting his shoulder. As soon as Kurt had cuffed the hands of the attacker behind his back (and yes, he had made sure that it had hurt) he bowed over Magnus, who had already been surrounded by a lot of blood, the dangerously white face in a frown. Kurt had taken Magnus’ face in his hands, had uttered words of encouragement rather absent-mindedly while he could only stare in those blue eyes that were wide open with fear.

 

~~~~~~

 

Kurt was jerked back into reality as a broad hand lay down on his shoulder. He spun around and looked into the blue eyes of Chris.

 

“Hey there.” The blonde managed a half-smile. Kurt only nodded.

 

“He’s strong,” Chris nodded his head towards Magnus, “and stubborn. He’ll be around for quite some time, I promise you.”

 

Kurt nodded again.

 

“Come on, you look like you could use some coffee.”

 

 

The second Chris placed a mug in front of Kurt the inspector looked up from the table in the cafeteria. “Thanks,” he muttered.

 

“You’re welcome.” Chris smiled. How could that man smile? “Listen, I know what you’re thinking but it is not your fault. Magnus wanted to. He had made his mind up about finding that crazy killer. You know as well as I do that there was no chance in the world you could have kept him from going there.”

 

Kurt took a sip of his coffee, which tasted far too much like hospital. He had had enough of them while visiting his father. “I was too slow. I could have ...” Kurt sighed.

 

“I could say the same: Why didn’t I go after them? Why did I let this happen in the first place? But the fact is that it happened and I just hope as much as you do that he makes it – and I’m pretty sure he will. As I said, he’s a stubborn little shit, as I’m sure you’re aware of.”

 

That one made Kurt smile and nod. After another sip he dared to ask what he wanted to since he had first seen his colleague and Chris together. “Are you two ...”

 

Chris smiled, “What? Together?”

 

Kurt nodded again, almost ashamed of the fact that he had asked about it in the first place. It wasn’t his business after all. Chris seemed to be fine with it though.

 

“No. No – I mean, we were, once. But it didn’t work out. Thankfully Magnus still agreed to maintain a friendship. I just didn’t want to lose him all together.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Chris looked into his coffee mug. “Let’s put it this way: Magnus is the relationship-kind of person and I’m not. If I were, I would have already married him; that much I know.” Chris smiled bitterly and Kurt nodded. What else could he do? Then, he sighed. He somehow knew that Magnus was the relationship-guy. It was so like him. Just like this clumsy behaviour sometimes and his sarcastic smile.

 

“He talks about you a lot, you know.”

 

Kurt looked up, startled. “Does he?”

He had already heard that before – after Svedberg had died. He hoped that Magnus would be around much, much longer.

 

“Yes, he admires you I think. I think he wants to be like you one day.”

 

Kurt chuckled, “I hope he won’t.”

 

Now Chris laughed and Kurt smiled up at the young man.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Kurt!”

 

Kurt spun around and wasn’t able to see properly at first due to the blinding sunlight. It wasn’t necessary anyway – he would recognise that voice out of a thousand other ones. With the sunlight shining through his golden locks, Magnus looked like an angelic statue.

 

Kurt tried to force himself to say something. Anything, really. Even if it was only ‘Magnus’. But no sound came out of his throat until Magnus stood right before him and looked at him sitting on the bench in front of his house. Like the old man he probably was.

 

The younger policeman smirked. “May I sit down?”

After a curt nod, Magnus let himself down on the wooden bench – far too cautiously, as Kurt observed.

 

After a period of silence and a sigh or two on either side, it was Magnus who started the conversation. “I was driving by the office and was sure to find you there – but they said, you had taken the day off. Can’t blame you though. I would also like to spend my time out here if I had the choice.”

 

“You drive?”

_‘Oh great Kurt, is the really the first sentence that came to your mind?’_

 

Magnus chuckled. “Yes, well sometimes. I should not – but I can’t help it sometimes.”

The younger man shrugged and grinned. The soft breeze coated Kurt in Magnus’ scent – soap, apples and something rather sweet.

 

“It is weird though...”

 

“What?” Kurt asked and mentally slapped himself again.

 

“My colleagues at the station, the nurses in the hospital and Chris: They all said that there was a grumpy man glued to my door and didn’t want to leave. They never saw him again after I woke though.”

 

The crooked eyebrow of Magnus painted a grin onto Kurt’s face. “Sounds alarmingly weird. We’ll keep looking out for that peeping tom.”

 

Now Magnus laughed, all teeth and shaking locks. Kurt himself managed one shake of shoulders and was quite proud of himself. The perfection of the moment was disturbed though by Magnus placing a hand onto his side and wincing - obviously in pain. Kurt frowned and again started hating himself – for everything, as he often did these days.

 

“Listen Magnus, I really wanted to visit but ...” Yes, but what?

 

“Kurt,” The younger man started and placed his hand on Kurt’s own, which was lying on the older man’s knee. As soon as Magnus realized what he had just done though, he quickly pulled his arm back and tucked his hand between his knees. Kurt hated how cold the back of his hand felt.

 

“What I wanted to say was that none of this is your fault.” Magnus started again and a shiver ran down the older policeman’s spine as he witnessed the intensity in the other’s eyes. “I wanted to stop that guy; it was me who suggested this whole thing in the first place. And I knew that maybe someday, something like that could happen to me anyway. So why not doing it right away, right? And nothing happened. I mean, yes ... I did get stabbed but now it’s fine and we have the killer. Everything’s good. I’ll be good.”

 

Magnus’ small smile as well as all the honesty in his words brought tears to Kurt’s eyes. He furiously blinked a few times and turned his head away from his colleague.

 

“We know that stuff like that can happen. You also got shot during that one case where the woman had killed all those abusive men. That’s in the job description. And luckily, until now, nothing too serious happened. ... Although you should be hiring a temporary replacement for all the computer work I won’t be able to do in the nearest future. It might take months until I will be able to sit at a desk for the whole day.”

 

Kurt smiled and looked back at a grinning Magnus. “Maybe the time span will minimize when I tell you that I’ll give you the lead to a few cases now.”

 

“It might.” Magnus crooked an eyebrow and Kurt grinned.

 

“I’m also glad that this asshole will rot in jail. And if my wounds can get him another year or two, I’m happy with that. Fucking maniac, just going around and kill people because if their sexual orientation. One would think that society has developed further.”

 

“It’s really sad. And don’t worry, he will rot either in jail or in a mental home – or both.”

 

“Good.” Magnus stared at the grass right in front of him.

 

Kurt sighed. “I’m sorry we put you through all of that.”

 

“You didn’t put me through anything. It was my choice and I’m happy I made it.”

 

Kurt only nodded and let his gaze wander over the fields. How peaceful everything looked – in contrast to how he felt inside. The wind brought another nose full of Magnus’ smell over to Kurt, who was almost afraid of how calming it felt.

 

“Is it weird for you?” Magnus voice cut through the silence.

 

“What?”

 

“You know ... everything. Regarding that we had a similar situation about two years ago.”

 

Kurt chuckled. “No, not at all. I ... I was rather surprised, that’s all.” Kurt shrugged.

 

“Surprised?” Magnus frowned.

 

“Yeah, I thought you would be quite the ladies’ man.”

 

Magnus laughed again. “Ah no, I was always quite sure that that wasn’t my kind of thing.”

 

Kurt could only nod at that. “Why did you come out here, Magnus?”

 

“What?” the younger man asked, taken aback.

 

“Why did you want to speak to me?”

 

“I’m sorry if I disturbed anything, I was just ... I should be going.”

 

Magnus shook his head and was about to get up when Kurt reached out for the young man’s hand. “You don’t have to go. I’m sorry. I ...”

 

The blonde turned around and looked at him in disbelieve.

 

“Look, you don’t have to stay either if you don’t want to, but don’t go just because I can’t properly express myself and keep insulting people even if that isn’t even my slightest intention. You have worked quite some time with me, you should know me.”

 

Magnus crooked his head and sat back down. “Did you just apologise to me?”

 

“I suppose so.”

 

“Wow. Uhm ... wow, I ... thank you.” Magnus grinned.

 

Like on command, both men cast their eyes down on their still joined hands and then back up until they looked in each others’ eyes. After Kurt saw Magnus raise both of his eyebrows another time today, he felt a thumb running along the insides of his hand.

 

“What?” Magnus asked after a grin spread over Kurt’s face.

 

“My Dad ... the last thing he said to me was: ‘Find someone to sit with you. You’re not strong enough to do it on your own. Nobody is. Find someone to sit with you.’ And ...” Kurt suddenly felt his throat tighten and tears well up in his eyes.

 

“And here we are.” Magnus replied and squeezed Kurt’s hand. The older policeman shook his head and looked down on their hands again – his much too stubby fingers in Magnus’ elegant ones. Suddenly Magnus lifted both of their hands up and placed a gentle kiss onto the back of Kurt’s hand.

 

A single tear rolled down Kurt’s cheek. “How?”

 

“How what?” Magnus voice was bright with laughter.

 

“How could you ... ever, be interested in someone like me? When you could have anybody else.”

 

Magnus chuckled. “How couldn’t I want you, Kurt. I suppose I always did.”

 

“Well maybe I did too.” Kurt admitted and shook his head with a slight grin.

 

“And is that why you always treated me like you did?”

 

Kurt chuckled, “I think I was afraid that one day you’ll become just like me. And that’s the last thing I want. You know me and how I am.”

 

Magnus nodded with a grin. “There’s always more to know about a person.”

 

“Yes.”

 

There weren’t many things that could still surprise Kurt Wallander, but Magnus lips on his definitely did.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if anybody is going to read this - but I just discovered the series (yes, yes, late - I know) and I really got into the fandom. Also, there are not enough Kurt/Magnus fics around. ;)
> 
> If you did read though the story though - YAY ^^ - please leave a comment. You'll make my day! :D


End file.
